This invention relates generally to key telephone systems, and more specifically concerns an improved system which realizes substantial reductions in installation costs, permits use of relatively small central units, provides compatibility with telephone apparatus speaker phones, automatic dialers, etc., and provides additional advantages, as will be seen.
The use of key telephones is a well established solution to many business telephone needs. These needs range from use as a primary telephone system for small and medium size business to supplemental service associated with PBX's, for the larger business. Such systems are ideal for business requiring up to five central office lines; or four lines plus an intercom.